


What's the kindest way to say you took away my friend.

by CainWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Choking, Explosions, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I don't normally write this is going to be shit, I wrote the first chapter before the festival, I wrote this because a friend peer pressured me to, Manberg gets blown up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Tommy's fucking dead, Tubbo can see him :), Tubbo is the protag, Villain Wilbur Soot, ghost au, ghostinnit, it follows his POV, no beta we die like block men, no beta we die like tommy, not in a sexual way-, villbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainWrites/pseuds/CainWrites
Summary: "You can see me!?"The blonde teen exclaimed excitedly.Tubbo shuddered, a horrified expression covered his face,"W-what but you're...' The words died in his throat.This wasn't real, the boy in front of him was dead. Blown up. Gone.(AU where Wilbur blew up the Festival and Tommy died in the explosion.)(DISCLAIMER!! WRITTEN BEFORE THE GHOSTBUR STUFF SO IM NOT EXACTLY PLANNING ON FOLLOWING CANON GHOST RULES!)Title from Jack Stauber- 'Just take my wallet'
Comments: 28
Kudos: 620





	1. The Festival

His heart pounded loudly in his chest, his speech was nearly over he just needed to run the plan was simple, four seconds until Manberg would be blown to hell and JSchlatt’s rein would finally be over. Jschlatt gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze which only made what he was about to do even harder. He didn’t see Wilbur but he assumed that he was probably ready..  
“L-Let uh the festival begin...” he stuttered into the mic.  
4  
the loud hiss of TNT sounded out below him. An alarmed expression crossed both Quackity and Schlatt’s faces as they heard it.  
3  
The two bolted trying to get to safety.  
His body trembled ‘RUN!’ His mind screamed but his body was frozen.  
2  
he couldn’t escape..oh god he was going to die- “TUBBO MOVE! GET OFF THE STAGE” He heard someone call out,  
1  
A sudden impact of his chest sent him tumbling to the ground, looking down he saw the messy blonde hair, oh god-  
“TOMMY!” Tubbo’s voice cracked as he let out a guttural stream.  
0  
An explosion erupted from underneath the stage hitting Tommy’s back at full force, knocking both of them off the stage onto the blackstone chairs below. Ha! He’s alive! He’s actually alive- The chain reaction began, his ears rang from just the loud intensity of the noise. He looked down at Tommy, who looked like hell. His eyes then dropped to the boys chest with horror, some sort of debris had impaled him.. His shirt once white and red had been absolutely covered in deep crimson.  
“T-Tommy?”  
the taller boy grabbed the collar of his shirt weakly and leaned in close to Tubbo’s ear  
“Toby..I’m sorry, I’m so god damn sorry.”  
Tubbo pressed himself against Tommy’s chest, the boy’s body going limp against him. No- NO Not like this! Tears streamed down his cheeks. Fear and nausea filled him as he realised he couldn’t feel a heartbeat-  
Oh god this was his fault.. Tommy wouldn’t be dead right now if he had moved. Tommy, his only friend, was dead because of him. As if it couldn’t get worse, more explosions echoed, he looked up to see the two withers absolutely decimating the rest of the festival ground that wasn’t already destroyed.

People fled not seeming to care enough to notice him and his dead friend. He..he needed to find safety- he needed help oh god his only friend was dead. He let out a pained scream as he got up, continuing to hold Tommy close. He started to limp towards his bunker, the- the prime path- every step caused jolts of pain to go up his leg.  
“Oh Tubbo~” The voice of a deranged man, a broken one called out. Tubbo ignored it, He needed to find safety, he wasn’t about to let Tommy die for nothing.  
He instead ran straight into the man, straight into Wilbur. The man wore an ugly crazed expression on his face,  
“Tubbo what are you doing with Tommy? I thought I told you not to talk to him,” A sense of guilt washed over Tubbo, He remembered their fight right before the festival..

 _“Tubbo we need to talk,”  
__As Tubbo walked into the White House he was surprised to see the familiar face of the blonde._  
_“T-Tommy you aren’t meant to be here..in Manberg._  
_Tommy seemed to become pissed at this, his fists clenched._  
_“I know that Tubbo but this isn’t about that! Why have you been ignoring me! I haven’t even been able to go over with you of my plans to stop Wilbur. Too busy hanging with your friends in ‘Manberg’? Is that it?”_  
_Tubbo didn’t answer maybe if Tommy hated him this could make obeying Wilbur’s orders more easy.._  
_“We’ve been friends for years now but you still manage to find an excuse to ignore me at the drop of a hat! You’re just like everyone else! At least now I can see where your loyalties actually lead, Traitor” Tommy stormed out holding his head down.  
_  
“W-Wilbur..Tommy’s dead,”  
Wilbur looked at Tommy’s corpse that Tubbo was holding, and laughed, Tubbo paled.  
“Oh Tubbo you’re such a jokester! He’s right there!”  
More tears streamed down Tubbo’s face,  
“Wilbur.. He. Is. Dead.”  
Fear flashed over the broken man’s face before anger, he unsheathed his diamond sword from his belt,  
“Tubbo stop playing mind games with me! H-he’s right there Tubbo! stop it! STOP IT!” Tubbo took a few steps back, He knew Wilbur didn’t want to accept it. Wilbur pointed the sword directly at Tubbo’s throat,  
“It was your fault I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING MOVE! YOU SHOULD'VE FOLLOWED THE PLAN!”  
Wilbur laughed again, his sanity slipping Tubbo could see that clear as day.  
“I’m afraid I can’t let you get away with killing my brother~” He said in a sing-song voice, his smile returned to his face however it was absolutely dripping with venom. Wilbur held the sword above his head, ‘at least he’d be able to join Tommy,’ he thought.  
“Goodbye-“  
“TUBBO!”  
Wilbur paused trying to locate the voice, Tubbo took the opportunity to kick Wilbur sending the older male falling to the ground.  
“Tubbo what the fuck are you doing with Tommy?”  
Tubbo looked up at the other man, his eyes red and hot with tears, Jschlatt seemed to understand and didn’t press further on it.  
“Tubbo I need you to get the fuck out of here, go to Ponk he has some healing potions he’s on the other side of the river..I’ll- I’ll handle Wilbur.” Tubbo just nodded and strutted to walk again not having the energy or strength to run, he felt a hand grab onto his leg as he walked looking down at Wilbur’s face the word slipped out of his mouth barely audible,  
“Traitor,”  
Tubbo felt a chill go up his spine as Wilbur said those words, Jschlatt stomped on Wilbur’s hand pinning him to the ground with his other leg,  
“Get the fuck off of him, Tubbo go!”  
Tubbo nodded his head and continued, destruction still continued with the withers flying over his head, he noticed the river ahead of him, and the question, how was he going to bring Tommy?  
“TUBBO!”  
Nikki seemed to notice he was struggling and swam across,  
“Here Let me carry you, across the river.”  
“What about Tommy?” Nikki looked at the body in Tubbo’s arms an expression of horror crossing over her face,  
“I-If you put him down I can get him afterwards, alrighty? Is he-?” Tubbo looked at her with a blank expression, not bothering to explain when he knew she knew the answer.  
He hesitantly put Tommy down, not wanting to leave him. “Okay..”  
Nikki carried Tubbo piggy back style over the river and took him over to Ponk. She never left his side.  
For the next few minutes, or was it hours? Tubbo felt distant, doing whatever anyone told him. He felt ill after downing the 2nd Health potion. At one point he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder and some comforting words that he couldn’t quite grasp. He felt eyes on him, most sympathetic but as Wilbur was brought past Quackity and Schlatt both by his side he felt a menacing glare. The withers are gone, probably ..he doesn’t care, he just felt so exhausted. After closing his eyes he’s lulled to sleep.


	2. Cuddles n' shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADSCHLATT! DADSCHLATT POG!

_ The sunlight illuminated the smile on his face as he strolled along the wooden path.  _ _  
_ _ Tubbo straightened his tie on his suit still feeling uncomfortable in it. _ _  
_ _ “Tubbo!” The blonde turned around from his seat overlooking the horizon, _ _  
_ _ “Come take a seat, big man!” Tommy leaned over and placed a disc into the jukebox. Tubbo took his seat,  _ _  
_ _ “So what did you want to talk about, Tommy?” _ _  
_ _ “Nothing really, I just feel like we haven’t talked that much in the past few days,” Tommy replied genuinely, _ _  
_ _ “But weren’t we just talking with Quackity?” Tubbo looked at him confused, _ _  
_ _ “Yeah yeah but I mean like this, one on one you know?” _ _  
_ _ “Oh..” _ _  
_ _ They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, _ _  
_ _ “Listen-” _ _  
_ _ Hey-” _

_ They both cut each other off at the same time which sent both of them into a fit of laughter. _ _  
_ _ “Sorry, sorry you go first,” Tommy said. _ _  
_ _ “I was just going to ask how Wilbur is going?” _ _  
_ _ Tommy seemed to pause at that question his face suddenly becoming more grim, the music seemed to slow and become distorted. _ _  
_ _ Tommy gave it a kick, _ _  
_ _ “God damn this old thing,” Tommy grumbled. _ _  
_ _ “So what were you going to say?” Tubbo looked over to Tommy’s house absentmindedly before some of it started to collapse, He turned back to Tommy blood was spilling from his mouth and chest, the boy cracked a smile. _ _  
_ _ “Why did you kill me Tubbo?” _ _  
_ _ “Wh-” _ _  
_ _ Suddenly everything seemed to crack like broken mirror shards, finally the world crumbled and he was sent falling head first into emptiness. The bloodied form of his friend grabbed him by the hands, _ _  
_ _ “Don’t worry Big T, I’ll be joining you soon!” _   
  
Tubbo let out a scream jolting awake as he did so. He looked around, confused to where he was, he looked at the window near his bed. Was he in the White House? This should’ve been blown up, right? The heavy footsteps of two footsteps coming up the stairs alerted him,   
“Move!”   
“No i’- Tubbo are you okay!?” Quackity and Schlatt both stood in the stairway,   
Tubbo felt worse as more guilt washed over him, they actually cared about him and he was completely content with seeing them blown up by Wilbur- God he was such a moron! Tubbo wrapped his arms around himself and began sobbing,   
“N-no”   
Schlatt seemed to take a step back not knowing what to do before Quackity smacked his shoulder, Schlatt sighed. 

“Kid move over,” Schlatt instructed, Tubbo immediately did what he said.   
Schlatt took a seat on the bed,

“Listen Kid, I know shit has happened recently, some I dont even know what the fuck was about. And I saw you with Tommy and while I don’t know what was going on there, I have some semblance of what he means to you. Ugh just whatever i’m only going to offer this once...Do you need a hug?”    
Tubbo turned and nodded, Schlatt sighed and laid down on the practically cramped bed.   
“So do I jus-” Tubbo immediately went face first in Schlatt’s chest,   
“Oh- Alright guess we’re doing this, jesus kid you’re getting snot all over my suit,”    
Tubbo chucked at that, and Schlatt seemed to be less awkward with his hands and started patting Tubbo’s back comfortingly. Schlatt looked over at Quackity still standing over them,   
“Can you be anymore creepy, man? Listen..If you want to join you need to grab a new bed it’s getting cramped on just this one” Quackity smiled and ran downstairs.   
“Jesus christ,”   
Tubbo closed his eyes once again this time resting into a dreamless sleep. A boy in a white and red watched the scene with a sneer on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chap going to be honest this was mainly self indulgent for myself I'd like to think of this more like a calm before the storm type chap, again kudos, comments much appreciated.


	3. 180 Degree Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Choking, Child Abuse (Technically), Vomiting/Retching

  
Tubbo groaned loudly when he got up, he looked to his right to see Quackity still sleeping soundly, Schlatt however was nowhere to be seen. Tubbo sneaked out of bed not wanting to wake up Big- No that was tommy’s nickname for the man he shouldn’t be using it. The door downstairs slammed loudly which made Tubbo pause.  
“God fucking damn it- that stupid fucking terrorist!” Schlatt yelled from downstairs there was some sort of shatter noise that went along with it as well, yeah maybe he was just going to head back to bed- Quackity stretched his arms out and let out a yawn. Alrighty nevermind,down the stairs it was. He walked into the scene of Schlatt brushing up a coffee mug,  
“H-hey Sc-“  
“TUBBO!”  
Tubbo jumped not expecting the rather loud greeting,  
“Just the guy I wanted to see!”  
“Oh really? uh-“   
“So this Wilbur guy, huh?” Schlatt had an obviously strained grin on his face,  
“What about him Schlatt?”   
Schlatt narrowed the distance between them, hovering over him. The look on his face was almost as if it was a predator watching his prey intently.  
“So I was visiting him in the prison we set up, because you know, he blew up Manberg. Anyway he was telling me some stuff about you Tubbo, and for some reason he wanted to speak to you. Can you believe that? _MY_ right hand man!”  
Tubbo looked nervously at Schlatt,  
"Schlatt Lis-  
Schlatt grabbed Tubbo by the collar,  
“No you listen to me, you weren’t involved with that whole incident at all were you?” Schlatt’s hand wrapped around Tubbo’s throat and he squeezed, hard. Schlatt already knew the answer to that question.  
“Now Tubbo I gave you the courtesy of keeping you alive considering your friend died or whatever but you should know I don't deal well with people that want to betray _MY_ country, the country _I_ built!” Tubbo squirmed in Jschlatt’s grasp, trying to claw at his hands.  
“Ple.ase yo..u’re..hur..ti..ng..me” Tubbo choked out,  
“Oh I’m sorry! Hows about I let go as soon as you admit to being a-“ Jschlatt slammed the boy against the wall effortlessly still keeping his hand around the boys throat,  
“FUCKING." He slammed him again,  
"SPY!”  
Tubbo felt liquid trickle out of his mouth. Oh god everything was going dark now, black spots danced around his vision.  
“SCHLATT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Schlatt was barged into, toppling over and subsequently releasing Tubbo from his grasp. Oh god he could finally breathe again- Oh god he did not feel well. Tubbo stumbled over off to the side, his body keeling over involuntarily. He retched, chunks of food and acid mixed into a sickly greens along with reds.  
“HE’S A TRAITOR QUACKITY! I TOLD YOU FROM THE FUCKING START!” Schlatt got up from the ground, Quackity challenged him with an angry glare,  
“HE’S JUST A FUCKING KID MAN!” He Screamed.  
“A KID WHO BETRAYED OUR NATION!”  
Quackity looked at Tubbo, A blank expression on his face. Tubbo wiped his mouth with his sleeve he looked back at Quackity with fear, tears threatened to pour, his face red hot covered in sweat. He got up, trying to make himself seem less fragile then how he felt  
‘Oh god I’m dead, I’m actually dead’ he thought.  
Quackity looked back to Schlatt placing his hand on the other’s shoulder.  
“I’m glad you can see where I-"  
In one quick motion a netherite axe was put to the president’s throat.  
“What-” Schlatt looked at Quackity confused,  
“RUN TUBBO!”  
Tubbo looked at them both for a moment and then sprinted out the doors. The actual utter decimation of (L') Manburg came into view, the stage had been completely blown up along with the audience seating area, oh god even party island Karl had worked so hard on that.. and what wasn’t taken out by the TNT had obviously been blown up by the two withers made by Technoblade. What happened to him? Had he heard about tommy yet? 

“Holy Shit-” He slipped down a hill onto the utterly destroyed broken land. Fuck he needed to be more careful when he was lost in thought. Okay regardless back on track, if he got to the Dream SMP he would be safe. He knew that for certain..probably. Maybe he needed just a small second to think, He's a wanted man now, Dream would protect him right? No. He gave Wilbur the Tnt that killed Tommy. Why did Wilbur even want want him anyway? Didn’t he blame him for Tommy’s death? It just doesn’t make sense, oh god he's spiraling, he didn’t understand he-  
“WAGhk-“ He looked at the huge hole he almost fell into, Jesus the second time that's happened that was certainly close he just needed to be more-  
“Careful.” A familiar voice said. He looked around his face pale,  
“Tommy?”  
Holy shit was in front of him Tommy was standing there- He was right there- He's dead. This- this isn't real. He's going insane just like Wilbur had, he took a step back. The dirt shifted from below him and sent him tumbling into the hole. He hit his head against a rock, just hard enough for him to start blacking out. God not again- He heard the subtle sound of hooves clopping as he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally almost done with all my yearly exams hoping to update more regularly, sorry bout the long wait guys! (''・∀・)


	4. The Blade.

A harsh smell of ash and smoke is what awoke him, his head pounded but he still tried to get up, A firm hand pushed him down,  
“Stay,” A deep voice chided,  
He opened his mouth to speak but some sort of liquid was poured down it. Suddenly he felt a lot better, He finally opened his eyes,  
“It’s an Instant health pot, you probably would’ve had a concussion or something without it,” Technoblade spoke paying attention to something else. Tubbo just let out a simple “Huh? Why am I here?” in response. He looked around to see the familiar wooden overhangs of Pogtopia,  
“You fell? Remember?”  
Flashes of blonde hair and whites and reds came crossed his mind. That got him to spring up, “Tommy! You saw him right? H-He was right there!” Techno’s face briefly flashed with sadness,  
“I think you might need a bit more rest, Tubbo..”   
“No please you don’t understand I saw him! You- You have to believe me!” Techno walked away,  
“Please Tubbo, not you too..”  
‘You too’? What was that supposed to- Oh..right Wilbur m, he was starting to sound nutty.  
“Sorry..” Tubbo let out without actually meaning to.  
“H-how are you dealing with that- coping with Tommy’s de-“  
“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” Techno Interrupted.  
Tubbo stayed silent, that definitely wasn’t right wasn’t it ‘cross that bridge’. Techno was strange sometimes.  
“Listen I brought you hear for two reasons Tubbo, One” He held up one of his fingers,  
“Because Carl and I happened to have seen you falling into a ditch but most importantly Two,” A second finger was raised,  
“Because Wilbur asked me to get you,”  
Tubbo looked at him confused and slightly angry,  
“Techno, He killed Tommy you can’t just expect me to talk to him! How are you even talking to him? Tommy was your brother!”  
Techno looked away and mumbled something under his breath.  
“What?”  
Techno looked back an angry expression on his face,  
“SO IS WILBUR!”  
Tubbo shrank away, hugging himself slightly. Everyone he talked to just kept yelling at him he hasn’t done anything wrong, he doesn’t understand, tears pricked in his eyes. Techno immediately looked regretful when he realised Tubbo was about to cry,  
“Listen I’m sorry, everything’s so hard to deal with at the moment. If it’s any consolation I’ve called in Phil. He’s probably the only one I know that can deal with this rationally. I’m just asking you Tubbo to just please speak to Wil, from what I’ve seen and heard I think he’s regretting his actions. I can even come if you want,”  
Tubbo looked at Techno and sighed,  
“I guess but only if you’ll come,”  
“Sounds like a deal ki-“   
A cold wind swept through the ravine, the lantern above them briefly flickered and then went out.  
“Huh? You’d think it wouldn’t be drafty in a ravine,” Tubbo commented.  
Techno hit him lightly on the back,  
“Guess even the ravine wants us to leave, we’ll take Carl he’s probably wondering out the front somewhere,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIUFHFYFDD Chapter 5 coming out soon! I promis, I originally was going to make it one big chapter but I’ve decided to split it. I promise I did not forget about this! Very sorry to all my returning readers and commenters I adore all of you thank you for being patient! Also if the format looks weird it’s cause I’m uploading this on my phone


	5. VILBUR! VILBUR! VILBUR!

A gentle breeze flowed through Tubbo’s hair as they rode towards the SMP, Tubbo was explaining a few things on the way.  
“So basically Wilbur snitched on you, Schlatt tried to choke you to death,Quackity saved you then you ran away and almost got concussed by falling into a pit?” Techno asked,  
Tubbo persed his lips together, Techno was definitely making fun of him and undermining what happened.  
“Yeah, if you want to say it like that I guess..” His words came out bitter. There was a long awkward silence after that as they travelled across the forest terrain, orange, reds and yellows covered the leaves, he frowned he didn’t actually realise that it was autumn until now. Being Schlatt’s right hand man he only really went out of Manberg when he was getting items or sneaking off to Pogtopia and well the ashy ravine didn’t really provide much nature either. He knew L’manburg’s story was hardly over but he missed just being able to be just be free, be a kid..be with his best friend. Guess that was too late now. A crater was up ahead, oh right it was L’manberg not a crater, right past that stood a black stone building it was obviously newly built, weird he didn’t notice it earlier.  
“We’re almost there.” Techno stated blankly.  
Tubbo nodded, he wondered if Schlatt was looking for him.. The horse came to a steady stop, Techno hopped off first and Tubbo followed. Techno tied up Carl to a fence post and started to strike his mane,  
“Wilbur wanted to talk to you alone, I’ll be here if you need me.”  
“I thought you said you’d join me.” Tubbo argued.  
Techno glared at him,  
“R-right..”  
Suddenly Tubbo felt ill, he looked at the enterance. He walked inside nervously, the floor was carpeted and a painting hung on the wall a door and a desk were on the other side of the room.  
“This isn’t too bad,” he mused out loud to himself.  
His eyes looked to behind the desk at a book on top of a lectern, he peered over looking at the title,  
“Check-In” He read aloud, oh right this must’ve been the lobby. He opened the book and signed his name in, even though that probably wasn’t the brightest thing he could’ve done because It would immediately tell any Manburgians he’d been here. He wrote ‘Not’ next to his name. He looked at the door, so this was it Wilbur was in the next room..he took a deep breath in and walked through the door. The first thing he heard when he entered was a harsh scraping of rock coming from the end of the hall of cells, he shuddered as a familiar tune of the nation’s anthem was hummed. He gulped and took a few steps forward still hesitant to just walk right on over, the humming stopped.  
“Is that you, Tubbo?”  
Wh- how the hell did Wilbur know it was him? Knowing he’d been caught he walked over, Wilbur was facing the wall on the floor he placed down a glass shard and then swivelled around his hands were in shackles,  
“Aha! I knew it!”  
Tubbo looked around Wilbur’s cell, shattered shards of glass from a mirror sprawled across the floor and scrawlings of unintelligible words covered the wall as well as sentences and words he recognised like, ‘A very big and very blown up lmanberg,’ and just the word ‘Tommy’ underlined,  
“H-hello Wilbur,” Tubbo made sure he never made eye contact with the crazed man,  
“Tubbo! Tubbster! How are you doing!” Wilbur got up and walked over, still behind bars of course  
“So was it Jschlatt or Techno who brought you here?” Will asked,  
“It was Techno..” Tubbo mumbled out,  
“Ah I’d imagine the good old president wasn’t too happy with the you betraying him~” A malicious grin was plastered to his face,  
Tubbo clenched his fists,  
“That’s a nasty bruise that seems to be forming around your throat Tubbo, how’d you get it?” There was no concern in Wilbur’s voice, he knew exactly where it was from or rather who.  
“What is it your trying to accomplish Wilbur? Did you want me here or not? Because you get Jschlatt to throw me out, Technoblade to bring me here and then all you do is taunt me! You know what I’m leaving I’m-“  
The loud clank of metal sounded out as the shackles around Wilburs hands hit the bars,  
A grim and horrified expression was on his face,  
“Don’t leave.”  
It was a simple hushed request,  
The smile returned.  
“Listen Tubbo I was just after your friend, Tommy!”  
“You killed him, Wilbur.”  
Wilbur tried to lunge at Tubbo,  
“I DID NOT KILL HIM!”  
Tubbo quickly took a step back a single bead of sweat travelled down his face,  
“I didn’t kill him..”  
Wilbur shook his head and then chuckled,  
“You wanna know something Tubbo?”  
Tubbo gulped and nodded hesitantly,  
“I saw him Tubbo in the reflection,”  
He reached down and scooped up a glass shard,  
“Ohoho did he look angry, Anyway right afterwards the mirror completely shattered! Isn’t that weird!”  
A blank face crossed Will’s face,  
“He’s been screaming at me for hours Tubbo. An hour ago I finally got peace and quiet, when you show up however suddenly the screaming came back.”  
Tubbo paled,  
“You’ve gone insane Wilbur.”  
Tubbo huffed and turned to leave,  
“Have you seen him too?”  
Tubbo paled,  
“I-“  
A loud grunt came from the doorway, Tubbo turned his head. Schlatt was carrying Quackity over his shoulder with some semblance of difficulty,  
“Yeahhh fuck you Quackity! Y-“ Schlatt hiccuped, “You’re getting the traitor treatment. Let me know what it feels like to rot in a-“ Jschlatt looked up and they both connected eye contact.  
“YOU!” Jschlatt dropped Quackity, Tubbo took a few fleeting steps back,  
“Listen we can talk about this,”  
“WE CAN TALK WHEN YOUR FUCKING DEAD!” Jschlatt roared, approaching faster,  
“That doesn’t even make sense!” Tubbo yelled back  
“I don’t fuck-“  
“Hi schlatt,” Wilbur cut him off giving a little wave behind bars,  
“Hi Wil,” Schlatt waved back,  
“Wait..” Schlatt shook his head,  
“right..YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TUBBO!”  
Jschlatt shortened the distance and grabbed onto Tubbo’s collar,  
“This is, you’re..” Tubbo just had to take one sniff to realise that Schlatt was absolutely piss drunk right now, the man reeked of alcohol. Schlatt released Tubbo and fell to his knees. He pressed his head into Tubbo’s chest and started to sob,  
“You were my right hand man! Why did you do this!” Tubbo stiffened, to say this hasn’t happened when Tubbo was still in the cabinet would be a complete lie, In fact this bad actually happened many of times while Schlatt was in presidency. He’d get into a fight with Quackity which was most of the time caused by Jschlatt himself and then come cry about it to Tubbo seeking comfort. Another figure stood in the doorway at the end of the hall,  
“Not to alarm you Tubbo but I think I saw Schlatt coming over,” The deep monotone voice of Techno spoke, he then seemed to finally realised letting out a quiet,  
“Oh.”  
“Great the gangs all here! Now all we need is Dad,” Wilbur Snarked.  
Techno was shoved harshly out of the doorway, the familiar masked wearing man came through with Sapnap trailing behind him,  
“I’m gonna need to speak to Schlatt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS IN NO WAY REGARDING MY FIC BUT CAN I JUST SAY HOW FUCKIBG STOKED I AM WITH ALL THESE NEW GHOSTINNIT FICS, FUCK YEAHHHHH!!!!! Anyway with the current arc atm I’m hoping that it can give me the energy to keep writing chapters and shit! Going to be perfectly honest I am entirely free styling this so expect it to get a significantly less angstier in the future because to be honest I do like writing fun stuff a lot more! (Not me also having a Wilbur-centric Among Us and Techno-centric zombie apocalypse in my drafts telling me that’s a fucking lie) As always hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long rant!!!


	6. A conversation with Dream.

Dream was In the room.

The man that caused this whole mess with the Original Disc War was now standing in a room with A terrorist, A drunk dictator, the drunk dictator's unconscious vice, a literal pig and a traitor.

Boy did this sound up like a fucked up version of one of those ‘A [Blank] walked into a bar’ type jokes but instead of a Bar it was a poorly cramped Prison hallway and as aforementioned there’s a terrorist, a dictator and all sorts of people you wouldn’t want to stand in a room together but more importantly a demon or god or deity or whatever the fuck you want to call him. Dream was now in the room with them.

Jschlatt looked over at Dream clearly not registering what was going on, Tubbo took the opportunity to back away from Schlatt as he did. Dream tsked. Now Tubbo could obviously not see Dreams face and has never seen Dreams face but he could tell that the masked man was clearly annoyed. He pulled out a bucket of milk from his satchel and walked over to Jschlatt. Technoblade did not seem happy with this, he grabbed onto the hoodie as Dream walked past him. Sapnap was on guard and pulled out his sword,  
“I’d back off if I were you, Technoblade.” He warned.  
“Don’t you have pets to kill Sapnap?” Technoblade challenged.  
Sapnap just made an indignant sound.  
“You can’t just come in here and act like you own the place Dream,”   
Dream smacked Techno’s hand away,  
“I’m here for Jschlatt, Techno. Not you,” Dream said simply.  
“Alright. Fair enough. So are we just going to ignore Quackity, I’m pretty sure he’s unconscious,”  
Dream stepped over Quackity and handed Schlatt the bucket,  
“Drink,”  
Schlatt looked up at him and did so with no complaints.  
Techno seemed confused when Tubbo practically sprinted to hide behind him.  
“What do you want, Dream,” Jschlatt was totally sober now.  
“I would prefer if we did this outside,” Dream looked back at the others in the room,  
“I don’t want you to cause a scene.”  
Jschlatt let out a chuckle,  
“Whatever you gots to say you can say it infront of the people Dream, i’m the president, you know I wouldn’t cause a scene,”  
Tubbo definitely knew otherwise.  
“Alright..”  
Judging by the hesitant Alright, so would Dream.  
“Just get it over with!” Wilbur shouted from the cell, right forgot he was in there.   
Dream pulled out a book and Quill.  
“Jebediah Schlatt due to the immense destruction and the tyranny you as a leader have caused there is to be a Vote held on the 16th on whether or not you are to be kicked out of office.”  
Tubbo smiled, finally things would return to the way they were, it'd be back to L’manburg again. Hell even Wilbur looked pleased, despite being the man that blew it up in the first place.  
“WHAT!? YOU CAN’T DO TH-” Jschlatt yelled,  
“If it’s decided you’re alright to still be president things will be the same, HOWEVER If it’s decided you’re unfit to lead the country, L’manberg will no longer be considered its own independent country and will reform with the DreamSMP.”  
Tubbo stood in shock.  
“WE FOUGHT FOR OUR INDEPENDENCE YOU CAN’T JUST REVOKE THAT!” Wilbur shouted, hands trying to reach out of the bars to claw at the green cladded man. Dream slowly turned his head towards wilbur and cruelly stepped just beyond wilbur’s reaching distance.  
“Right, I forgot to mention, I’m also freeing Wilbur for the time being. L’manburg has no right to hold anyone prisoner. Especially considering the country’s a crater,”  
Wilbur spat at Dream,  
“FUCK YOU YOU STUPID GREEN FUCK! I DONT NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!,”  
Tubbo cowered behind Technoblade at Wilbur’s sudden outburst. He glanced over at Schlatt who was still on his knees, his face obscured staring at the ground.  
“On second thought I think I’ll have someone babysit you Will.”   
He tossed the set of keys on the ground.  
“Sapnap, we’re leaving.” Dream stated.  
Sapnap nodded,   
Dream enderpearled out of the room and Sapnap followed after him.  
“Wilbur..?” Tubbo spoke out quietly.  
“WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING SAY TUBBO!?” Wilbur lashed out. Technoblade looked down at Tubbo,  
“Listen kid, how about you leave the room for a bit and let us talk for a little, alright?” Technoblade said in a calm voice to him.  
Tubbo silently nodded, before Jschlatt started to get up. A very out of place smile was on his face.  
“What the fuck are you smiling about?” Wilbur snapped.  
“Oh nothing! Just the fact that no matter what you do in this scenario you’re always going to be the one that loses Wil.” Jschlatt walked out of the room, making an effort to shove Tubbo.  
“It’s a lose-lose situation.” Wilbur mumbled to himself.  
Techno looked at Tubbo, The door and then back to Tubbo, essentially telling him to leave. Tubbo nodded once again.  
A loud groan sounded out, Quackity, the beanie wearing man raised his head,   
“So what did I miss guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest it is 5am where I am rn and I wrote this all in one night so um guaranteed there's a huge amount of spelling mistakes. I have most definitely spelt Schlatt's name wrong so many times in this. Remember to leave kudos, comments are very much appreciated, etc. I can promise you I actually will have GhostInnit shit next chapter, I even set up for it! And with that I will leave you guys, thanks for reading what I have so far even if I'm mostly just freestyling as I go <3


	7. Chapter 7

Tubbo glanced at Technoblade,  
“Well?” Quackity asked.  
Techno looked back,  
“I’ll handle him.” Techno said.  
“W-wait handle!? What do you mean by tha-” Quackity yelled.  
Tubbo left the room not wanting to deal with Quackity. Even though he had technically saved his life before, that man was loud..Really loud. And he did not need that at the current moment! The immediate breeze as well as a wave of relief washed over him as he stepped out of the prison. Well maybe not relief per say considering the fact that he and the group of people inside were just told that the nation they once fought for now has the potential to just stop being a country..also the fact that Schlatt was definitely going to kick his ass...On second thought maybe the claustrophobic stuffy room was better place to be. At least when the eventual dread finally hits him he’d be surrounded by adults, by his friends. Okay! No matter it’s fine..He just has to have a more positive outlook on things! Loud muffled shouts came from inside the building. He needed to have a positive outlook on things..somewhere else. He looked over to Carl, tied to a fence and waiting patiently. Well at least he looked like he was being patient, as much you can be for a horse I guess. He approached him,  
“Heyyy Buddy...You don’t think Technoblade would mind me taking you for a ride? Right?” Tubbo asked..a horse. Carl seemed to flare his nose at the question.  
“Alright..I’ll take that as a no..”  
Tubbo looked over to the wooden staircase in the distance and sighed.  
“Guess I’ll take a walk on the prime path..for old times sake,” He mused to himself aloud. God, the reality that Tommy was really gone dawned heavily on him as he walked towards the path. Ever since he first came to the DreamSMP Tommy’s really been with him through it all...and now well, he’s dead. Like really.. just..How’d he let this happen, god it’s all his fault. If only he ran, he just should have ran- He heard the codeword. Tears fell down his face. Wilbur was right this is his fault oh god he’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’s- Tubbo looked up, he doesn’t remember how he got here, maybe it was just his subconscious that led him here but he’s here. Tommy’s old house. The sunset painted the sky a vibrant combination of red, orange and pink. His thoughts calmed. He walked over slowly to the bench in front of him. He let out a dark chuckle, really the sight was a cruel reminder but yet..It made him feel calmer. Maybe this was some sort of way Tommy was telling him from beyond the grave that it was going to be okay..that he forgives him..It was just wishful thinking. He leaned over the back of the bench, it just didn’t feel right to sit there alone..but..He took a seat, leaving room for a non existent person or rather not alive person. He closed his eyes and imagined. Imagined that Tommy was sitting next to him. Imagined that Wilbur didn’t blow up L’manburg. Imagined a time where L’manburg and The Dream SMP weren’t two opposing factions, a simpler time. He opened his eyes,   
“This is probably going to be the last time I sit at this bench..” He mused,  
“Huh, I wonder why?”  
Tubbo’s head immediately whipped towards the voice,  
A very familiar sight was before him, It was Tommy. His appearance was similar to what he had seen in his nightmare however the major difference was the very completely white eyes and the big gaping hole that was just in the middle of his chest but it was still Tommy.  
Tommy turned his head lazily towards Tubbo his formerly blank expression turned to confusion when their eyes met,  
“Huh, that’s weird it doesn’t look like he’s looking straight through me anymore,” Tommy said.  
Tubbo’s jaw dropped and a horrified expression took its place. He screamed. Tommy screamed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..couple of uhh weeks break...maybe a month? Yeah... To be fair I am now just going to speedrun write like 4 chapters out of guilt. So expect them soon! Also fanart POG! https://manswithaplans.tumblr.com/post/637324355768090624/whats-the-kindest-way-to-say-you-took-away-my  
> The amount of serotonin I received from finding this, you just have no idea..Also it's partially the reason these coming chapters are happening so uh go give that person some love! Again I am incredibly sorry. Anyway I love you all! Kudos and comments are much appreciated but hopefully that is a given! I'll talk to you again soon...hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Thanks for reading first fic posted like anywhere, hope you enjoyed leave like a comment or kudos or whatever etc.


End file.
